Mario
Mario & Sonic Generations is a platformer video game made by Nintendo and SEGA. Hence it's name, it is a crossover between the Super Mario and Sonic The Hedgehog and the first crossover outside of the Olympic game crossovers. It is also meant to be a sequel to Sonic Generations. It is on Wii U and 3DS, with both versions having different content. Wii U version Plot Bowser and Dr. Eggman have met via a dimensional rift. They have the plan to build the Time Eater 2, using it to mess up both the Mario and Sonic universes. They manage to attack Mario's 29th birthday and Sonic's 23rd birthday parties, sending all their freinds across time and space. Both heroes try to attack but fail. They wake up in a white void seperatly and eventually meet in World 1. Sonic tells Mario that they are traveling through time and that they must save their friends. The 2 set off to save everything! Gameplay All the worlds in the game are seperated into 6 levels. The first 3 are played by Mario, then the next 3 are played by Sonic. The Mario levels were worked on by Nintendo. They play as a mixture of Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 3D Land. The goal is to reach the flagpole at the end of the level while collecting clocks to increase the time limit, collecting coins, hitting blocks, defeating enemies and getting power ups. Mario can preform a single or double jump, Wall Jump, Sideways Somersault, Long Jump, and preform a Super Mario Bros 2. style Backflip. Other moves from the 2D games like crouching and sliding while running, which requires the use of a run button returns too. Finally, Mario has a new roll move that can be used to break blocks from the side and fit through small gaps. The perspective will switch between 2D and 3D, but the controls and moves stay the same. Mario's health system is the same as the side-scrolling titles and Super Mario 3D Land, one hit shrinks Mario to a smaller size and removes his cap, while power-ups give him an extra health point. Sonic levels were worked on by SEGA. They play the same as the Modern Sonic levels in Sonic Generations. The stages consist of running extremely fast through while the perspective switches between 2D and 3D such as in his more recent games like Sonic Colors (Wii) and Sonic Generations (Console). The player can perform Combo Tricks, which can be used to fill up the boost gauge, by using special objects. There is a new visual element to all returning levels. There's a bit more platforming involved as well. The camera is also immovable unlike in Sonic Unleasehed (Console) and invisible walls can hinder the exploration aspect. The HUB is the same as Sonic Generations. The HUB world starts out as the white space, but opens up more as the heroes pass through more levels. The Hub worlds are only playable in 2D. One character is rescued in each stage. Characters rescued will stand outside the entrance to the stage, and they can be talked to. Also, there is an area above the entrance to the main stages where the player can access extra missions and rival battles that are unlocked after beating all the worlds in an area. Bosses are accessed through special areas known as "Boss Gates", found at the end of each area. Rival battles play out as minigames, Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic on on-rail shooters for example. Red Coins (for Mario) and Red Rings (for Sonic) can be found in levels, and collecting enough will unlock new art and music. Worlds All the worlds in the game are either based on levels from games in the main series, or some levels from the different spin-offs, and they have all been completely reimagined as well. The levels are also divided into 8 catergories. The levels from the spin-offs have now been completley reimagend as full Platforming stages instead of their original race track or party board format. Super Mario 2D *World 1 (Super Mario Bros.) *World 2 (Super Mario Bros. 2/USA) *Dark Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario Party *DK's Jungle Adventure (Mario Party) *Rainbow Dream (Mario Party 5) *Blooper Beach (Mario Party 9) Mario Kart *Choco Mountain (Mario Kart 64) *Mushroom City (Mario Kart Double Dash) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Series) 3D *Whomp's Fortress (Super Mario 64) *Ricco Harbor (Super Mario Sunshine) *Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) Bosses/Rivals *Rivals **Bowser Jr., fought in World 8-Airship from New Super Mario Bros Wii (2D Rival) **Waluigi, fought in Waluigi's Island from Mario Party 3 (Mario Party Rival) **Wario, fought in Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii (Mario Kart Rival) **Cosmic Clone, fought in Special World 1 from Super Mario 3D Land (3D Rival) *Bosses **Bowser, fought in Bowser's Castle from Super Mario World (2D Boss) **King Boo, fought in Boo's Horror Castle from Mario Party 9 (Mario Party Boss) **King Bob-omb, fought in Sand Arena from Mario Kart DS (Mario Kart Boss) **Giant Bowser, fought in Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 (3D Boss) Sonic The Hedgehog Classic *Green Hill (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Wing Fortress (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *Ice Cap (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) Dreamcast *Lost World (Sonic Adventure) *Final Rush (Sonic Adventure 2) *Casino Park (Sonic Heroes) Sonic Riders *Metal City (Sonic Riders) *Astral Babylon (Sonic Riders Zero Gravity) *Magma Rift (Sonic Free Riders) Modern *Radical Train (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Savannha Citadel (Sonic Unleashed) *Sweet Mountain (Sonic Colors) Bosses/Rivals *Rivals **Metal Sonic, fought in Stardust Speedway Good Future from Sonic CD (Classic Rival) **Shadow, fought in Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast Rival) **Jet, fought in Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders (Sonic Riders Rival) **Silver, fought in Soleanna from Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 (Modern Rival) *Bosses **Great Egg Robo, fought in Death Egg from Sonic And Knuckles (Classic Boss) **Egg Albatross, fought in Bullet Station from Sonic Heroes (Dreamcast Boss) **Master Core: ABIS, fought in Mobius Strip from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (Sonic Riders Boss) **Egg Nega Wisp, fought in Terminal Velocity from Sonic Colors (Modern Boss) Friends All of Mario and Sonic's friends are unplayable, but either help or challenge you and missions. here is the list of friends in the order they are saved. Super Mario #Luigi #Birdo #Princess Peach #Donkey Kong #Princess Daisy #Diddy Kong #Yoshi #Toadette #Rosalina #Toad #Toadsworth #Lubba Sonic The Hedgehog #Miles "Tails" Prower #Amy Rose #Knuckles The Echidna #Big The Cat #Rouge The Bat #Espio The Chameleon #Cream The Rabbit and Cheese #Blaze The Cat #Vector The Crocodile #E-123 Omega #Vanilla The Rabbit #Charmy Bee 3DS version Plot The plot is the same as the console version with slight differences. Bowser and Dr. Eggman have met via a dimensional rift. They have the plan to build the Time Eater 2, using it to mess up both the Mario and Sonic universes. They manage to attack Mario's 29th birthday and Sonic's 23rd birthday parties, sending all their freinds across time and space. Both heroes try to attack but fail. They wake up in a white void seperatly and eventually meet in World 1. Sonic tells Mario that they are traveling through time and that they must save their friends. The 2 set off to save everything! Also, Sonic has one Chaos Emerald in his grasp and uses it to find the other six throughout their journey. Gameplay Mario levels were worked on by Nintendo. They play just like Super Mario 3D Land. The goal is to reach the flagpole at the end of the level while collecting clocks to increase the time limit, collecting coins, hitting blocks, defeating enemies and getting power ups. Mario can preform a single or double jump, Wall Jump, Sideways Somersault, Long Jump, and preform a Super Mario Bros 2. style Backflip. Other moves from the 2D games like crouching and sliding while running, which requires the use of a run button returns too. Finally, Mario has a new roll move that can be used to break blocks from the side and fit through small gaps. Mario's health system is the same as the side-scrolling titles and Super mario 3D Land, one hit shrinks Mario to a smaller size and removes his cap, while power-ups give him an extra health point. Sonic levels were worked on by SEGA. They play just like Sonic Lost World 3DS, without the gravity or parkour system. The player controls him in an action-platformer. 2D and 3D gameplay shifts are used. Moving the circle pad will move Sonic at a moderate pace, while holding down the L button will engage his running speed, while the R button activates the spin dash. The HUB is the same as Sonic Generations. The HUB world starts out as the white space, but opens up more as the heroes pass through more levels. The Hub worlds are only playable in 2D. One character is rescued in each stage. Characters rescued will stand outside the entrance to the stage, and they can be talked to. Also, there is an area above the entrance to the main stages where the player can access extra missions and rival battles that are unlocked after beating all the worlds in an area. Bosses are accessed through special areas known as "Boss Gates", found at the end of each area. Rival battles play out as minigames. Red Coins (for Mario) and Red Rings (for Sonic) can be found in levels, and collecting enough will unlock new art and music. Worlds All the worlds are based on levels from previous Mario & Sonic games. There are even a few spin-off worlds, completley reimagined as platforming stages. Each world is made up of 6 stages, 3 played by Mario and 3 played by Sonic. The worlds are seperated into 6 catergories as well. Mario 2D *World 1 (Super Mario Bros.) *World 7 (Super Mario Bros. 2) *Pipe Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) Spin-Off *Luigi Circuit (Mario Kart Super Circuit) *Grand Canal (Mario Party 7) *Teehee Valley (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga) 3D *Cool, Cool Mountain (Super Mario 64) *Noki Bay (Super Mario Sunshine) *Melty Molten Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) Bosses/Rivals *Rivals **Reznor, fought in Fortress from Super Mario World **Viruses, fought in Chill from Dr. Mario **The Chimp, fought in Slimy Sping Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Bosses **Bowser Jr., fought in World 4-Tower from New Super Mario Bros. **Wario, fought in Wario Factory from multiple Mario Sports games **Dry Bowser, fought in Special World 8-Castle from Super Mario 3D Land Sonic The Hedgehog Game Gear *Green Hill (Sonic The Hedgehog 8-bit version) *Aqua Park (Sonic The Hedgehog 2 8-bit version) *Gigalopolis (Sonic Chaos) Advance *Angel Island (Sonic Advance) *Music Plant (Sonic Advance 2) *Cyber Track (Sonic Advance 3) DS *Leaf Storm (Sonic Rush) *Haunted Ship (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Starlight Carnival (Sonic Colors) Bosses/Rivals *Rivals **Nack, fought in Special Stage from Sonic Triple Trouble **Gemerl, fought in Alter Emereld from Sonic Advance 3 **Johnny, fought in Johnny Race from Sonic Rush Adventure *Bosses **Spear Eggman, fought in Yellow Desert from Sonic Blast **Super Eggrobo Z, fought in XX from Sonic Advance 2 **Egg Eagle, fought in Altitude Limit from Sonic Rush Friends more to come... Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo games